Prayin' For Daylight
by Kalana Fox
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have another fight and when she leaves Inuyasha reflects. Songfic.


Me: I have come to a conclusion  
  
Everyone: What?  
  
Me: Every Inuyasha fic I write will probably be a song fic  
  
Everyone: Ok  
  
Like I said this is another song fic this time based on Rascal Flatts's song 'Prayin For Daylight'.  
  
Disclaimer: Haven't we been over this before?  
  
Yes we have but I'll say it again, the characters in this fic do not belong to me though I do wish I owned Inuyasha.  
  
Ok enjoy the show.  
  
Quick note: ""= talking ''= thinking ~~=song lyrics  
  
~I don't want to spend another lonely night  
  
Oooo, oooo, oooo~  
  
It was early in the night in Feudal Era.  
  
All the villagers in Kaede's village were getting ready for bed.  
  
At Kaede's hut the occupants were getting ready for bed themselves.  
  
Sango was setting up a sleeping bag that Kagome gave her on one side of the room.  
  
The demon slayer had to keep shooing Miroku to the other side of the room till he had no choice but to stay there.  
  
Inuyasha was getting himself comfortable in a tree right outside of Kaede's hut.  
  
Shippo was snuggling up with Sango instead since Kagome was in her time.  
  
~I've got the lights turned up The door is locked, the bedroom TV's on~  
  
A few minutes later everyone was asleep except Inuyasha.  
  
He was busing thinking more about Kagome, finishing the jewel, and becoming a full-blooded demon.  
  
Though for some reason he was having trouble on the "him becoming a demon situation".  
  
'Hm my goal right now is to become a full demon, yet from what I have learned if I become a full demon there was a chance I would lose all control of my body and kill any one in sight. Including Kagome if she stays long enough.'  
  
~Doing the only thing that gets me through the  
  
Night since you been gone~  
  
The Kagome left for a few days was because, again, he and she got in another argument over something stupid.  
  
Inuyasha had been complaining that his Raman didn't taste right and Kagome said that she cooked it the exact way she always cooked it for him.  
  
Then the argument started from there, the results were a lot of "sits" for Inuyasha and Kagome running home for 2 days.  
  
~Prayin' for daylight, waiting for that morning sun So I can act like my whole life ain't going wrong Baby come back to me I swear I'll make it right Don't make me spend another lonely night Prayin' for daylight (Prayin' for daylight)~  
  
By the demands of Sango, Miroku, and Shippo he's suppose to go get Kagome in the morning.  
  
~I made a bad miscalculation Betting you would never leave 'Cause if your getting on with your new life then Where dose that leave me~  
  
The half demon soon fell asleep and didn't wake till the sun rose from behind the mountains off in the distance.  
  
~Prayin' for daylight, waiting for that morning sun  
  
So I can act like my whole life ain't going wrong  
  
Baby come back to me I swear I'll make it right Don't make me spend another lonely night Prayin' for daylight (Prayin for daylight)~  
  
The others didn't wake but Inuyasha did.  
  
He started running through his forest to the well until he heard faint screaming off into the West.  
  
Inuyasha stopped in his tracks and moved his ears around, he could still hear it but the thing about it was that the screaming sounded familiar.  
  
He twitched his dog-like ears in every direction then it hit him.  
  
'Th-that's Kagome screaming!' the hanyou twitched his ears some more and picked up Kagome screaming his name.  
  
'If she's calling that desperate then that means...SHE'S IN TROUBLE!' with that last thought he sprang into the direction he heard Kagome calling him from.  
  
~Prayin' for daylight (Prayin' for daylight)~  
  
Inuyasha soon arrived at a clearing and what he saw was probably something he would never forget seeing.  
  
What he saw was Kagome sitting on her knees in the middle of the field scratched and bruised badly; she was holding her bow and arrow in the air getting ready to fire a sacred arrow at a giant dragon demon that had Kagome's blood on his big claws.  
  
Kagome fired the arrow but it seemed to have no affect on the demon.  
  
She then noticed Inuyasha finally came.  
  
"Inuyasha! Help!" she screamed just before the big demon lashed his claws again at her making a gash in her left shoulder.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled then he ran toward her to see if she was okay.  
  
"Kagome are you okay?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I'm fine but the demon..." Kagome started to say but paused to grab her shoulder to try and stop the bleeding.  
  
"It... It has...a piece...of the Shikon Jewel in its right arm." Kagome managed to gasp out.  
  
Inuyasha nodded and wrapped a piece of his outer kimono on the place in Kagome's shoulder that was bleeding.  
  
~Prayin' for daylight Hoping that I didn't wait too long (I didn't wait to long) That this is just the dark before the dawn~  
  
He then picked Kagome up and leaped over to some boulders nearby.  
  
"Stay here, I'll take care of the demon."  
  
"But what if you get hurt?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I'll be fine just stay here and don't get yourself killed." With that Inuyasha leaped back over to the demon.  
  
"Hey you!" Inuyasha yelled up to it.  
  
The demon swung around and glared down at Inuyasha.  
  
The half demon gritted his teeth together and put his hand on Tetsaiga.  
  
"No one hurts Kagome and gets away with it without getting diced by me." Inuyasha said.  
  
The larger demon put its mighty paw in the air and prepared to strike Inuyasha with its claws.  
  
It then brought its huge paw on top of where Inuyasha was supposed to be.  
  
He had jumped out of the way just in time to unsheathe Tetsaiga and cut through the spot in the demon's right arm where Kagome told him the jewel fragment was.  
  
The shard then appeared in the air and Inuyasha grabbed it and tossed it over to where Kagome was.  
  
Kagome grabbed it and added it to the now forming sphere that is the Shikon Jewel.  
  
Back to where Inuyasha and the demon were fighting Inuyasha used the "Wind Scar" attack now that the demon's power was weakened.  
  
The demon then disintegrated in just one swing from Tetsaiga.  
  
After the demon was gone Inuyasha swiftly landed back onto the ground unharmed.  
  
He then sheathed Tetsaiga and walked back over to Kagome.  
  
"Your not hurt to badly to walk are you?" He asked.  
  
Kagome tried to stand up but fell back onto the ground.  
  
~Deep in my heart I know that you love me as much As I love you And that you must be lying somewhere Looking up to Heaven too~  
  
Inuyasha did an annoyed sigh and picked Kagome up bridal style and ran all the way back to Kaede's hut.  
  
Inuyasha pushed aside the fold up door that was in front of the entrance to Kaede's hut.  
  
Everyone had finally woken up and was already eating breakfast.  
  
All the occupants stopped stuffing their faces to look at the two who just came in.  
  
Shippo halted his attack on the soup he was eating and looked over at Kagome.  
  
"Kagome you're back!" The little fox demon jumped up and ran up to his adopted "mom".  
  
Inuyasha had set Kagome down beside Sango and grabbed Shippo by the tail to stop the kitsune from jumping onto Kagome.  
  
"Brat, can't you see that Kagome is injured and can't take your weight on her?" Inuyasha asked harshly.  
  
Shippo then looked back at Kagome and noticed all the cuts and bruises and the piece of cloth wrapped around the gash in her shoulder.  
  
"What happened to you Kagome?" Shippo asked as he squirmed out of Inuyasha's strong grip on his tail.  
  
~Prayin' for daylight, waiting for that morning sun So I can act like my whole life ain't going wrong Baby come back to me I swear I'll make it right Don't make me spend another lonely night Prayin' for daylight (Prayin' for daylight)~  
  
"Well I came out of the well and started to head down the path to the village, but then this big dragon demon with a piece of the Shikon Jewel in it came out of nowhere and attacked me. I had no choice but to run through the woods and scratched myself on a few low branches. My bruises came from tripping over raised roots. Then the demon chased me out to an open field and started attacking me some more. I defended myself with my bow and arrow for as long as I could while I called Inuyasha's name. He finally came and killed the demon, saved me, and brought me back here-OUCH!"  
  
Kagome grabbed her wounded shoulder after she had explained what happened to her.  
  
"But then where did that gash in your shoulder come from?" Shippo asked.  
  
~Prayin' for daylight, waiting for that morning sun So I can act like my whole life ain't going wrong Baby come back to me I swear I'll make it right Don't make me spend another lonely night Prayin' for daylight (Prayin' for daylight)~  
  
"While Inuyasha was trying to protect me the demon struck me in the shoulder." Kagome said.  
  
Kaede got up from where she was sitting and walked over to another door that led to another room in the hut.  
  
"Kagome, ye should have those wounds looked at if ye wish to get better." Kaede said turning toward Kagome.  
  
"Ok, I'm coming Kaede- OUCH!" Kagome started to stand up but grabbed her shoulder again and fell back to the ground.  
  
"Lady Kagome I don't think you should be moving in your condition." Miroku said.  
  
"He's right you'll need help moving, Inuyasha can help you." Sango said.  
  
"Hey why am I stuck with doing all the work while you sluts just sit around and watch me?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Because Inuyasha you are more stronger then us and will be able to carry Kagome more easily than us."  
  
Miroku said wisely.  
  
Sango and Shippo nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
Inuyasha growled low angrily in his throat and picked Kagome up and carried her into the next room, placed her gently on the futon, and walked out.  
  
Kaede soon stepped into the room with some bandages and other medical supplies.  
  
"Ye must have be very tired after that battle?" Kaede asked sitting down next to Kagome's futon.  
  
"Yeah I'm pretty worn out." Kagome said while laying down on the futon.  
  
Kaede smiled, "Then ye just rest while I treat ye wounds." Kaede said as she began to put some medicine on her wounds.  
  
Kagome did as she was told and fell asleep.  
  
A few hours later it was nighttime once again.  
  
Everyone was in his or her places to sleep in Kaede's hut.  
  
Inuyasha was again out in his tree outside of Kaede's hut.  
  
Kagome had long since healed and was now sleeping peacefully to fully recover.  
  
The half demon was gazing up at the full moon and then felt his eyelids start to feel like lead weights.  
  
He yawned and stretched lazily and got himself comfortable on his branch and soon fell to sleep as well.  
  
~Prayin' for daylight I don't want to spend another lonely night I don't want to spend another lonely night (Prayin' for daylight) Prayin' for daylight I don't want to spend another lonely night Oooo, oooo, oooo, oooo, oooo Prayin' for daylight~  
  
A/N: So how did ya'll like it? If you liked it then I have a treat for you: A deleted scene that I was going to add to the fic but didn't.  
  
Here you go this scene takes place the night before the fight with the dragon demon:  
  
Sango, Shippo, and Kilala were all curled up on one side of Kaede's hut while Miroku was all by his lonesome self on the other side with only a blanket to keep warm.  
  
He thought Sango was asleep so he quietly got up and crept over to the "sleeping" Sango.  
  
He was just about to grope her when...  
  
"Stay on your side of the room pervert." Sango said harshly.  
  
Miroku high-tailed back to his side and corner of the room in order to not meet a boomerang.  
  
'Damn it, I was so close too.' Miroku said and then he fell asleep.  
  
~~~End scene~~~  
  
There you go that was an exclusive deleted scene from this fic.  
  
I hope everyone enjoyed this.  
  
R&R. Thank You. 


End file.
